Warren Fuller
Warren Fuller is one of the three Allied battle commanders to fight for the Allied cause. Background Not one for mincing words, he's survived numerous battles against the Soviet Union through regimented training, raw talent, determination, and tenacity. He's a born leader and fighter, prepared to defend the Allies' freedoms to his last breath. He is a being of toughness and great strength rivaling with the likes of Commanders Shinzo Nagama, Lissette Hanley, Oleg Vodnik and Nikolai Moskvin. Role in Red Alert 3 Warren aided the Allied Commander into retaking a port area under control by Soviet forces in Cannes in France as well as rescuing Allied officials held by the enemy in a conference center. As soon as the Allied leaders were freed, Warren attempted to oust the Soviets from Cannes but was pinned down by the remaining Soviet Dreadnoughts in the area. The Commander took those ships out, and the combined forces of Warren and the Allied Commander eliminated Soviet Commander Moskvin's forces in the area, liberating Cannes. This was a major victory for the Allies. However the Soviet occupation force was still massive in Europe with Krukov and Oleg still operating but they would be defeated by the Commander and fellow colleague Lissette. Afterwards, Warren was ordered to stop President Ackerman from destroying Moscow. This was somewhat distasteful for the US-born Warren as while he had doubted Ackerman's mental state he was still doing what could be considered as treason as his forces came in to stop his country's President and his conservative forces. Warren however dedicated his forces to combat Ackerman stating that he was there to follow orders and support the Commander. It was still unknown how he handled the death of Ackerman after the mission. However, one thing is true: while Ackerman was on the route to the firing base, he expressed to the Commander his regret for giving his vote to the same person he was trying to stop. His final mission aided in bringing down the Peter and Paul Fortress in Leningrad. They were able to defeat Krukov and then focused their attention on Premier Cherdenko. The battle cost him dearly but he fought on until the end. After the Fortress was taken down and both Cherdenko and Krukov captured, he congratulated the Allied Commander and mentioned he was the best officer he ever served and called him a true hero to the Allies. Warren had attempted to stop the Soviet Union from capturing the Allied Lab in Mykonos, constructing an unknown superweapon. "I see you over there comrade. Now I'm gonna give you a taste of American firepower." However, the American firepower was repulsed and Warren was defeated and presumably killed by the Soviet Commander and Commander Zhana. Despite his defeat, Warren Fuller defiantly defended freedom. "All right you win this time, but Freedom will always prevail in the end." - Commander Warren, defeated. Warren only appeared once after he failed to destroy the Empire's island base in Hawaii. Warren led a powerful Allied Naval Fleet to attack the Imperial Naval Base at Pearl Harbor in Hawaii which also housed many important Imperial treasures, both of great cultural and historical value to the Empire. Warren's forces moved quickly and secured a powerful naval base before Pearl Harbor, hoping to catch the Imperial forces with their pants down. Strategically, they were surprised to see that the Japanese patriots had not only learned of the attack, but had fortified Pearl Harbor. Warren continued his assault and when things seemed to be going his way despite the heavy losses, he was proven wrong as a two pronged Imperial attack with Naginata Cruisers, Yari Minisubs, and Shogun Battleships came on site under Tatsu's direction. Furious, he could only watch as the Imperial reinforcments were further coming to reinforce the defenders of Pearl. Warren admitted defeat and said that the Imperial Commander could keep Hawaii since he didn't care for it. His attack proved to be a mere diversion but he lost more than he bargained for. It is implied he took part in the Battle of Armsterdam since the Co-Commander supporting Bingham is seen using a lot of tanks. His stand was strong but his Athena Cannons were overwhelmed by the Shogun and Shinzo Nagama and ultimately Warren was killed defending freedom to his last. As it was established in his background, he didn't go down without a fight...and not easily. Skirmish Warren can be selected as both an opponent and an ally. When his base is surrounded and on the brink of destruction he sends various transmissions to the player Commander. (Under attack) "We're getting hit pretty hard, Sir, it's now or never." (Under attack) "If we don't get back-up soon this may be the end." (Near death) "COMMANDER, WE NEED support, do you copy? We need support." (Defeated) "A lot of good men died today. I just hope it was not in vain." (Death) "In the end it was just too much. It's up to you now." Tactics Always wanting to give enemy commanders a taste of full arsenal of American firepower. Warren Fuller will send wave after wave of Riptide ACVs loaded with PeaceKeepers and Javelin Solders, backed up by mostly tanks, mainly the Guardian Tanks and the deadly Mirage Tanks to support his ground forces. Out in a open sea, he has been known to command a naval fleet of Assault Destroyers at his disposal. He sometimes uses aircrafts, but to a limited exent. Behind the Scenes Commander Warren Fuller was portrayed by former UFC Heavyweight Champion Randy Couture. Around the release date of Red Alert 3, Randy Couture had a match which he lost. Randy also portrayed the mercenary Toll Road from the The Expendables film series. Gallery RA3_RandyCouture1.jpg RA3_RandyCouture2.jpg RA3_RandyCouture3.jpg RA3_RandyCouture4.jpg RA3RandyCouture_WP1_19x12.jpg RA3RandyCouture_WP2_19x12.jpg Video File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Commander_Warren_cutscenes|Quotes Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Allied Characters